Notice Me, Bakazuki!
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Pesawat kertas, stik es krim vanilla, hari lahir, paket makan siang Maji, serta bunga dandelion. SMA Seirin dipenuhi mitos percintaan. Percaya setengah percaya, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka memang yakin kalau semua mitos itu benar adanya. / Izuki Shun x Seirin!Araki Masako (slight Hyuuga J. x Aida R.) / For Event Challenge-Minor Characters Appreciation Challenge / RnR?


**A/N: **Cerita ini hanya FIKSI karangan author semata. Jangan dipercaya apalagi ikut dilakukan!

.

Pesawat kertas, stik es krim vanilla, hari lahir, paket makan siang Maji, serta bunga dandelion. SMA Seirin dipenuhi mitos percintaan. Percaya setengah percaya, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka memang yakin kalau semua mitos itu benar adanya.

**.**

**Notice Me, Bakazuki!**

**By Retatsu Namikaze**

**Kuroko no Basuke and Characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cover © Its Owner**

**For Event Challenge - Minor Characters Appreciation Challenge**

**Izuki Shun x Seirin****!**Araki Masako (slight Hyuuga J. x Aida R.)

**.**

"Kalau diperhatikan Izuki itu tampan juga, ya!"

"―uhuk!" Araki Masako menyingkirkan jus karton yang ia nikmati sebagai pencuci mulut makan siang. Ia mencuri pandang dua siswi yang duduk di bangku sebelah, "Sial, sainganku bertambah, huh?" gerutunya pelan.

"Araki Masa_kaichou_!" sahutan dari arah pintu membuat seisi kelas menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan begitu!"

"_Ma_, _ma_, aku hanya bercanda!" gadis riang itu tanpa permisi masuk kelas, beruntung siswa-siswa lain sudah tak peduli lagi dengan tingkahnya. "Mau ikut aku ke kantin, Masa-_chan_?"

"Kau tidak tahu sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai?" Araki memelototi Aida Riko yang mengambil tempat duduk di depannya.

"Ayolah~!" Aida merapatkan kedua tangan memohon, "Kau tahu kan di kantin yang sepi sekitar jam segini _orang_ _itu_ selalu ada di sana? Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti benar-benar mencari kesempatan menemuinya!"

"Nyatanya memang begitu, 'kan?" Araki menyangga pipi dengan tangan kiri, "Malas, ah."

"Kulihat dia tadi bersama Izuki-_kun_―"

"Ayo! Kiyoshi-_sensei_ belum datang."

Aida tercengang sebentar, lalu segera menyusul sahabatnya yang telah berjalan lebih dahulu sambil tersenyum geli.

.

Araki Masako merengut, sebal hingga ke ubun-ubun mengetahui Aida hanya memanfaatkannya, "Mana si Maniak _Dajare_ itu?"

"Eeh?" seakan tidak merasa salah Aida tertawa, "Aku tidak tahu kalau Hyuuga-_kun_ hanya kemari sendirian. Maaf, maaf! Nih, minummu!"

Araki menghela napas, kembali lagi ia menyangga dagu bosan, memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang bermalas-malasan di bangku seberang.

"Heran, padahal kalian sudah lama berteman, 'kan? Kau juga manajer merangkap asisten pelatih di klub basket."

"Hm?" Aida mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan itu, "Ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Bukankah Masa-_chan_ juga begitu? Meski kalian pernah menjadi teman sekelas waktu SMP, tapi sampai sekarang masih saja kau malu mengakui perasaanmu."

"…ok, sudah ya, aku kembali ke kelas sekarang," Araki beranjak.

"T-Tunggu, Masa-_chan_! Bagaimana denganku?!"

"Hee, tidak pernah tuh aku mengenal Aida Riko yang malu-malu begini," si gadis bersurai hitam tersenyum jahil.

"Masa―"

"Oi, Hyuuga! Temani pelatih di sini!"

"Huh?" Hyuuga Junpei, kapten tim basket SMA Seirin menoleh malas, "Kenapa?"

"Bukan kenapa, cepat saja temani dia!" sembari lewat tangan Araki memukul belakang kepala Hyuuga, membuat si pemuda pengoleksi _ancient_ _figure_ prajurit Jepang itu meradang.

.

"Malu mengakui perasaan, ya?" Araki menutup buku yang dibacanya. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada kursi dan menengadah menatap langit-langit. Dalam benaknya, ia menerka-nerka seperti apa sikap dirinya setiap berpapasan dengan Izuki Shun, anak kelas sebelah yang selama ini telah mengisi ruang di hatinya.

"Masa, sih?"

"Benar, kok."

Sadar bahwa semenjak tadi ia tidak mengajak siapapun mengobrol Araki menoleh. Izuki Shun.

"Eeeh…!?"

"Shh! Ini perpustakaan, _Kaichou_!" Izuki menutup mulut Araki sementara ia mengangguk tersenyum pada semua tatapan yang mengarah pada mereka, tidak menyadari bahwa gadis di sampingnya merona hebat.

"Kenapa sih, seperti melihat hantu saja." Izuki mengambil tempat duduk di depan Araki. Dalam pangkuannya ia membawa setumpuk buku sastra.

"Kau memang hantu!" dengan ketus Araki menjawab seraya berpaling.

"Haha, maaf deh kalau aku membuat _Kaichou_ kaget!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Bakazuki!"

"Tapi kau kan memang ketua klub basket, _Kaichou_!"

"Akan kusampaikan pada Kiyoshi-_sensei_ kalau kau ingin latihanmu ditambah lima kali lipat."

"Ooii, aku hanya bercanda!"

.

**Araki Masako POV**

Izuki itu… menyebalkan. Semenjak kita SMA dan masuk ke dalam klub yang sama, ia jarang sekali―bahkan mungkin tidak pernah lagi, memanggil namaku. _Kaichou_, seperti itulah sapaannya. Meski aku selalu berharap bisa lebih akrab, rasanya kita berdua ini hanya berjalan di tempat. Tidak ada yang berubah seperti lima tahun lalu saat kita berdua masih duduk di bangku SMP, kali pertama aku mengenalnya.

"Hei, _Kaichou_, pernah baca buku ini?" Izuki menyodorkan satu buku kecil bersampul merah muda ke hadapanku. "Buku ini karya klub sastra. Isinya membahas mitos-mitos SMA Seirin tentang percintaan. Lalu ada juga cerita dan komentar-komentar para _senpai_ tentang keberhasilan mereka. Kalau kau baca buku ini mungkin saja cintamu _padanya_ bisa berbalas!" Izuki menjelaskan dengan semangat berapi.

Sial, memang siapa yang kau maksud 'padanya' itu, huh?

"I-Izuki-_kun_, apa buku itu boleh kami pinjam?" kulihat dua gadis dengan malu-malu mendekati Izuki. Pemuda di depanku itu tersenyum ramah lalu menyerahkan-

"Kusita buku ini!"

.

**Normal POV**

Araki Masako mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya secara asal. Tugas untuk besok sudah ia tuntaskan. Dan setelah meregangkan otot-otot tangan, entah kenapa terbesit buku yang ia _rampas_ tadi siang dari Izuki. Tentu saja, mana mungkin Araki akan tinggal diam melihat saingan-saingan sesama pejuang cintanya mengambil kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan seorang Izuki. Oh, tidak. Tak akan pernah Araki biarkan.

'_Notice Me, Senpai!_'

Araki mengangkat sebelah alis bingung. Judul yang mengiritasi mata. Menghela napas menguatkan diri, ia pun membuka halaman pertama isi buku.

…_Untukmu, agar dia menyadari bahwa kau menyukainya. Untuknya, agar ia membalas perasaan tulusmu. Untuk kalian, agar kebahagiaan saling menyayangi itu selalu bersemi…_

Sekarang Araki Masako benar-benar merasa matanya berputar. Ia mual.

* * *

**Mitos pertama.** _Kalau kau menerbangkan pesawat kertas dari atap sekolah dan dia mendapatkannya, malam itu sebelum tidur dia akan membayangkanmu, menyadari bahwa kau ternyata pribadi yang menarik._

* * *

Gadis bertubuh semampai ini benar-benar melakukannya. Araki Masako berdiri di tepi atap gedung SMA Seirin. Di tangannya sebuah pesawat kertas berwarna merah cerah, warna yang kontras. Sebagai ketua klub tentu ia hapal betul jadwal latihan teman-temannya. Pukul lima sore, tim basket Seirin akan memulai latihan dengan berlari mengitari lapangan, dilanjut menyusuri jalanan di belakang sekolah untuk kemudian kembali ke gymnasium. Karena itulah, ia kini tengah berharap-harap cemas menanti Izuki yang akan lewat di bawah sana.

Langit semakin menguning saat samar-samar jargon khas rombongan tim terdengar.

"Go, fight! Go, fight, Se-irin…!" pemuda bermulut kucing, Koganei Shinji, dibiarkan mengomando jargon yang kemudian diikuti oleh teman-temannya secara serempak.

"Go, fight! Go, fight, Se-irin…!"

"L-O-V-E Se-irin…!" Koganei menyerukan lirik baru.

"L-O-V-E Se-iriiin…!"

"Ittoke, ittoke Se-iriin~!"

"Ittoke, ittoke SEIRIN…!" teriakan mereka kian menggelegar.

Araki Masako tersenyum melihat semangat teman-temannya dan nyaris saja lupa niat semula. Dengan jantung yang tetap bertalu tak tentu ia lalu menyemangati diri, "Tidak mungkin Izuki bisa melihatmu! Tenang saja, Masako!"

Bersama semilir angin yang mengawali malam ia pun menerbangkan perasaannya. Pesawat kertas meluncur, meliuk indah di udara. Bahkan tanpa kemudi pun sang _origami_ tahu yang mana Pangerannya.

Namun sayang, Araki berlutut lemas melihat kertas merah miliknya terjatuh di atas hamparan daun kering, jauh di belakang rombongan yang sama sekali tak menyadari dan terus berlari.

"Arrgh…!" gadis penyuka warna gelap itu melepas sebelah sepatu ruangan, membantingnya sebagai pelampiasan. Membentur sisi pagar, sepatu putih itu lalu terlempar jauh, jatuh meluncur tertarik gravitasi. Dan kesialan selanjutnya bagi sang _kaichou_, sepatu tersebut telak menghantam bahu Izuki Shun.

"Oh!" Araki membekap mulut. Izuki menengadah.

Mirip kisah dari negeri dongeng.

* * *

**Mitos Kedua.** _Jangan membuang stik dari es krim vanilla yang kau makan! Tanpa beri tahu kalau itu pemberianmu, selipkanlah stik itu dalam buku yang sering ia baca. Tuliskan kata-kata semangat di sana. Kau akan tahu betapa senang ia menyadari ada yang menaruh perhatian padanya. Cinta kalian akan terasa manis dan lembut… seperti es krim vanilla!_

* * *

Araki menutup buku pinjaman yang kini telah ia kamuflase dengan sampul bertuliskan, 'Ujian Masuk Perguruan Tinggi'. Setahun terlalu cepat membaca buku itu, gadis panutan yang rajin.

"Stik es krim, huh?" Araki mengibas pelan rambut panjangnya, membuat beberapa siswa di dekatnya tertegun, "Hm! Bodoh. Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja."

Araki Masako menghampiri salah satu kedai kantin yang paling ramai ketika masuk jam makan siang. Seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum menyambut.

"Bi, tolong es krim vanilla-nya satu."

.

Bicara tentang buku yang sering dibaca Izuki, tak ada yang tak tahu kalau yang dimaksud adalah buku kumpulan _dajare_. Atau buku catatannya sendiri yang berisi kumpulan _dajare_. Buku manapun yang berisi _dajare_. Masalahnya sekarang adalah, buku _dajare_ yang manakah yang paling sering ia baca?

Araki Masako mematung di depan bangku Izuki Shun. Ketika pelajaran olahraga masih berlangsung ia telah membela-belakan diri untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam kelas 2-C. Tapi kini ia bingung. Di kolong bangku Izuki setidaknya terdapat lima buku _dajare_. Semuanya terlihat kusam pertanda sering dibaca. Dan mengerikannya, di dalam bangku tersebut banyak tercecer stik-stik es krim berbagai bentuk dengan rupa-rupa tulisan tangan _imut_.

Bangku milik Izuki semerbak wangi vanilla.

Putus asa, Araki memasukkan begitu saja stik miliknya ke dalam kotak pensil si pemilik mata elang. Tidak ambil pusing buku atau kotak pensil… yang terpenting, Izuki bisa melihat stik es krim persembahannya. Seperti slogan yang dijunjung dalam buku mitos laknat―

"_Notice me_, Bakazuki! Kalau tidak, kupastikan pedangku akan menusukmu!"

.

"―hatchou!"

"Flu?" Hyuuga bertanya simpatik, mirip aktor iklan obat _batuk_.

"Serpertinya cuma angin yang membawa kabar angin," manik Izuki berbinar, "…_Kitakore_!"

"Mati sana," komentar Hyuuga merasa gatal sekaligus jijik.

* * *

**Mitos Ketiga.** _Minggu dan Senin. Selasa dan Rabu. Kamis dan Sabtu. Kalau sampai sejauh ini hubungan kalian belum terasa membaik, tanyalah hari lahirnya! Bagaimana denganmu? Kalau memang serasi seperti pasangan alam maka kau bisa bernapas lega. Kalian benar-benar jodoh yang beruntung!_(*)

* * *

Menurut Araki Masako, mitos kali ini mengandung rasialisme. Antara ras hari Minggu-Senin, ras Selasa-Rabu, dan ras Kamis-Sabtu. Lalu kemana hilangnya hari Jumat? Sejak kapan hari dalam seminggu tinggal tersisa enam?

Tapi sebetulnya, yang paling mengusik pikiran Araki kini adalah cara bagaimana ia menanyakan hari lahir Izuki. Mudah mengetahui ia lahir tanggal 23 Oktober enam belas tahun yang lalu. Tapi sampai harus menanyakan hari lahir… Araki tidak sudi ia dikira seorang maniak atau penguntit!

Belum sempat melaksanakan niat untuk bertanya lewat _e_-_mail_, gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu mendapati seseorang yang tak asing berjalan melewatinya. Izuki Shun. Tidak ada yang aneh kalau ia berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolah. Pun, tak aneh pula kalau kebetulan Izuki tak menyadari kehadirannya sementara ia asyik mengobrol bersama teman-temannya. Yang aneh adalah… tulisan pada secarik kertas di belakang punggungnya.

'_Maaf tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian satu-persatu. AKU LAHIR HARI JUMAT__!_'

Araki Masako bungkam. Sepanjang hari ia merasa kosong. Hampa. Padahal sedari awal ia sudah merasa pesimis. Dan sekarang, terima kasih kepada Izuki Shun yang telah memberi tahukan bahwa hari lahir mereka sama.

Sama-sama tidak terdaftar dalam buku mitos kebanggaan SMA Seirin.

* * *

**Mitos Keempat.** _Burger dan segelas vanilla shake di Maji dekat sekolah membuat kalian merasa lebih nyaman. Sembari menikmati makan siang bersama, bercakaplah dengannya. Perasaan kalian akan saling tersambung. Selamat berjuang!_

* * *

Sudah lewat seminggu sejak Araki merasa menjadi anak paling konyol di seantero SMA Seirin. Buku yang dibawanya tidak membekaskan sedikit efek pun. Tak aneh kalau sejak bangun dari tidur ia bertekad tidak mengacuhkan mitos kali ini. _Banyak_ _omong_, begitu komentarnya.

"Yosh!" Araki memeriksa kotak karton yang dijinjingnya masih lengkap terisi. Ia melangkah menyusuri koridor lantai pertama diiringi senandung lagu ceria.

Kebetulan sekali, ketika Araki hendak menaiki tangga kapten tim basket SMA Seirin turun melewatinya.

"Yo, _Kaichou_! Beli makan siang di luar, eh?"

"Ini, maksudmu?" Araki mengangkat kotak bertuliskan logo M, "Entah kenapa aku sedang ingin makan _burger_. Oh, kau lihat Izuki?"

"Izuki? Sejak setengah hari tadi dia sudah izin tidak mengikuti pelajaran," terang Hyuuga sembari melanjutkan langkah menuruni tangga, "Kasihan, dia keracunan _vanilla_ _shake_. Izuki ada di UKS kalau kau mencarinya!"

Dan begitulah. Araki berdecak sebal mengetahui pesaingnya kian bejibun.

.

"Kau sekarang sudah baikan?"

Bukan menjawab, Izuki Shun yang tertidur di salah satu ranjang UKS justru menatap horror kotak yang dibawa Araki. Paket makan siang Maji.

"Maji_jikan_—menjijikan," komentar terakhir Izuki sebelum ia jatuh pingsan, menjadikan Araki yang datang menjenguk menjadi panik.

"Bertahanlah…! Tolong jangan mati dulu! Kau belum makan burger punyaku, Bakazuki! Bakazuki…! Oi, Bakazuki!" Araki histeris berlebihan, mengguncang bahu Izuki dan meraung-raung di depan wajahnya.

* * *

**Mitos Kelima.** _Bunga dandelion di taman belakang sekolah sangat indah. Warna kuning melambangkan cerahnya cinta kalian di masa depan. Berikanlah seikat bunga liar ini padanya. Nyatakan perasaanmu! Katakanlah bahwa sampai kapanpun kau bersedia untuk mendampinginya. Dengan ini, maka hubungan kalian sudah memasuki tahap baru, tetaplah berjuang wahai pejuang cinta Seirin!_

* * *

"_Bakaero_—!" Araki melempar buku 'Ujian Masuk Perguruan Tinggi' hingga membentur papan tulis. Untungnya kelas dalam keadaan kosong, sudah seperempat jam berlalu semenjak bel pertanda akhir pelajaran berdering.

"Jangan cuma menuliskan omong kosong, _Aho_!" Araki menghampiri buku nahas tersebut dengan langkah menghentak. Sebal setengah mati karena Cupid tetap enggan mengarahkan panahnya pada mereka berdua.

Dipungutnya buku itu, dibersihkannya dari debu kapur yang menempel, lalu dimasukkannya lagi ke dalam tas yang ia sampirkan di bahu kanan. Tujuannya sekarang, taman belakang sekolah.

.

"A…Apa-apaan ini?" Araki tak bisa berkedip melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Bunga-bunga dandelion yang bermekaran sudah raib, menyisakan tangkai-tangkai tanpa kuncup berserta dandelion putih yang siap menerbangkan benih. Habis. Pupus sudah kesempatan terakhir Araki untuk menyatakan perasaan.

Lemas, lututnya tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuh sehingga Araki jatuh terduduk di antara alang-alang taman belakang SMA Seirin. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah. Ia diam tak bersuara.

Padahal, buku mitos yang penuh berisi lawakan itu telah memberikan kekuatan baru baginya. Padahal, buku konyol itu telah memberikan harapan besar bagi Araki Masako. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Kekhawatirannya di awal bahwa semua akan menemui jalan buntu terjawab sudah. Ia merasa, sejak pertama memang telah ada tembok kokoh yang menghadang perasaannya.

* * *

_Lima tahun lalu…_

"Kau suka dandelion, Masako?"

"Dandelion? Bunga liar itu?"

Anak lelaki di samping Araki bergumam mengiyakan.

Di siang yang cerah itu mereka berdua duduk santai melepas penat setelah seharian menekuni observasi sederhana pelajaran Biologi, mencatat jenis bunga monokotil-dikotil.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya, menurutku bunga itu terlalu biasa. Tidak wangi, cuma memiliki warna cerah saja."

"Pernah dengar cerita tentang Dandeliony?"

Araki menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Si bocah memetik setangkai dandelion berwarna kuning, menyelipkannya di telinga kiri Araki, membuat gadis cilik itu tersipu malu.

"Pada zaman dahulu, tumbuhlah dua tangkai bunga dandelion di antara ilalang-ilalang yang tinggi," ia membuka cerita. "Tidak seorang pun tahu bahwa ada bunga tumbuh di sana. Kalau pun ada, mereka tidak akan peduli. Cuma bunga liar biasa. Namun tidak demikian menurut satu kuncup bernama Dandeliony. Ada cinta yang ternyata ikut tumbuh di antara benih-benih itu. Cinta yang ia rasakan pada kuncup di sampingnya, Dandellion. Ia mengganggap Dandellion sangat berharga. Demikian sebaliknya yang dirasakan Dandellion pada Dandeliony.

"Lalu, saat tiba waktu bagi para dandelion itu untuk terbang mengudara, Dandeliony bersedih. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan Dandellion. Ia ingin tetap menjadi dandelion kuning, agar mereka bisa terus bersama. Namun Dandellion justru berkata begini untuk menghibur Dandeliony, 'Bukankah justru kita yang telah berubah putih seperti ini dapat terbang bebas? Lalu bukannya dengan terbang bebas kita justru dapat memilih untuk tetap bersama?' Dandellion beranggapan bahwa dengan menjadi dandelion putih-lah mereka sekali lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk tumbuh di belahan bumi yang lainnya bersama-sama. Sambil tersenyum, Dandeliony pun menerima uluran Dandellion. Keduanya lantas terbang beriringan dan kembali tumbuh berdampingan di taman yang baru.

"Dandelion kuning menjadi putih, lalu putih menjadi kuning, begitu seterusnya, mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan. Nah, apa Masako sekarang suka dandelion?" diserahkannya serumpun dandelion yang ia petik pada Araki.

"Sepertinya iya! Dandelion kuning dan putih dua-duanya cantik," Araki tersenyum, "Begitu kan menurutmu, Izuki?"

* * *

Izuki Shun mengumpulkan kuntum-kuntum bunga dandelion yang berserakan di dekat kaki. Merasa bersalah memang, tak pernah bisa membayangkan kalau hari ini dia telah melukai hati empat teman wanitanya. Sekaligus. Apa salahnya pada dunia sehingga ia terus diusik semenjak beberapa minggu kemarin. Mulai dari pesawat-pesawat kertas, stik es krim, ditanyai hari lahir, paket makan siang _burger_ dan _vanilla_ _shake_, lalu sekarang bunga-bunga dandelion.

Izuki menatap sedih bunga yang sudah terkumpul dalam genggaman. Pikirnya adalah merasa ironis melihat bunga-bunga itu dipetik lantas dibuang begitu saja. Padahal kalau dibiarkan tumbuh―kalau bunga liar yang sengaja _dijaganya_ ini dibiarkan terus menghiasi taman belakang sekolah, tentu akan ada seseorang yang senang mengetahuinya.

Berjalan menuju taman belakang, Izuki tertegun melihat kehadiran seorang gadis di sana. Rambutnya panjang melambai tertiup angin, duduk besimpuh sambil menangkup wajah. Dia menangis.

"Waa―! A-Akan segera kutanam lagi bunganya! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud merusak!" tergopoh Izuki menghampiri gadis itu, ikut bersimpuh di sampingnya.

Si gadis menengadah perlahan, terusik karena kedatangannya yang disertai teriakan gaduh.

"…Izuki?"

"_Kaichou_! Sungguh, aku minta maaf! Aku janji akan menanamkannya lagi besok! Jangan bunuh aku!"

"…heh?"

Izuki menggenggam kedua tangan Araki Masako. Ditatapnya kedua manik kelam itu serius.

"Aku akan menanamkannya lagi untuk _Kaichou_! Karena itu jangan menangis!"

Hening.

"_Kaichou_ sangat suka dandelion, kan?"

Araki membisu. Masih dengan kedua tangannya yang digenggam bersamaan sekuntum dandelion kuning itu, ia tertunduk dalam.

"Bodoh," geramnya "_Bakazuki_ bodoh!" Araki berteriak tepat ke hadapan Izuki. "Kau pikir untuk siapa aku melakukan semua ini, hah? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak peka, dasar Bodoh!"

Izuki terdiam tak berkedip. Tatapan Araki begitu garang, ia marah. Namun air mata juga menggenang, berkaca-kaca sampai pantulan dirinya pun terperangkap dalam sana.

"Buku mitos Seirin?" bisik Izuki lebih seperti bertanya pada diri sendiri. "Semua yang mereka lakukan juga karena mitos Seirin. Untuk apa, _Kaichou_?"

Araki tak berkutik mendapati Izuki di hadapannya berubah sungguh-sungguh. Selama ia mengenal pemuda ini, Araki mengira Izuki adalah tipe yang akan selalu menanggapi semua hal dengan candaan. Tak pernah terbesit bahwa ia pun dapat memiliki air muka serius.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang supaya aku mencoba?"

"…kalau begitu _Masako_ 'kan yang bodoh!"

"Barusan… kau memanggil namaku?"

"Sudah kubilang Masako-lah yang bodoh."

"Apa―" sebuah bungkaman dari Izuki memutus dialog mereka.

.

Tersembunyi di balik ilalang tumbuh dua kuntum bunga dandelion. Berwarna putih dan siap untuk segera menerbangkan kuncup benih-benihnya. Tumbuh di tanah baru, kemudian menjadi dandelion kembali. Dengan perasaan baru yang juga turut serta.

"Karena _Kaichou_ lebih tua tiga bulan dariku, apa tidak masalah?"

"Yang bermasalah itu otakmu!"

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan justru anak paling jenius―Shun!"(**)

"Shun _no_ _baka_!" Araki memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Hmm~? Oh iya, terima kasih untuk stik es krim kemarin, 'Tetaplah berjuang bersama Seirin atau aku akan membunuhmu', itu tulisanmu, 'kan?" Izuki bangun dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk belakang celana, "Sebenarnya tanpa perlu repot-repot menuruti mitos itu pun perasanmu sudah berbalas… Araki Masa_kaichou_." sambil tersenyum Izuki melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah.

Tinggallah Araki Masako seorang diri, merenungi kalimat terakhir dari pemuda bermanik tajam yang telah berlalu. Seketika wajahnya memanas hebat, "B-Bakazukiii―!"

.

Di bawah lembayung yang kian menggelap teriakan Araki menggema, sama sekali bukan _wanita_. Izuki hanya khawatir, kelak ibunya akan cerewet berkomentar karena gadis yang ia kenalkan padanya sama sekali tak anggun. Gadis cantik yang bahkan selalu mengancam menggunakan pedang. Araki Masako.

Izuki Shun tersenyum, melangkah pergi pura-pura tak mendengar.

.

**Fin**

.

**A/N:**

**(*) **Nama-nama hari dalam bahasa Jepang memiliki karakter alam: Nichiyoubi (Minggu) diambil dari kata matahari, Getsuyoubi (Senin) mengandung kata bulan, Kayoubi (Selasa) api, Suiyoubi (Rabu) air, Mokuyoubi (Kamis) kayu, Kinyoubi (Jumat) emas, Doyoubi (Sabtu) tanah. Sebenernya ini cuma candaan guru saya aja yang pernah masang2in hari Selasa dan Rabu. Katanya yang lahir di dua hari itu jodoh, haha. Ga tau di Jepang sendiri mitos ini ada atau engga. Lalu tentang Izuki dan Araki yang lahir hari Jumat itu hoax buatan saya, namanya juga fanfic /smirk

**(**) **Berdasarkan karakter nama, arti Shun dari Izuki Shun berarti jenius. Sifat jeniusnya ini tergambar dari hobinya membuat lelucon yang bahkan tidak bisa dimengerti orang kebanyakan. Untuk lebih jelas silakan lihat Kurobasu Characters Bible.

Teruntuk admin penyelenggara challenge, Nami mohon maaf seeebesar-besarnya karena telat posting. Niatnya sih mau post fic tepat ketika deadline, namun ternyata kala itu banyak halangan… asdfghjkl. Sekali lagi Nami mohon maaf.

Review?


End file.
